This study is designed to assess the energy expenditure, adequacy of the diet, and inflammatory processes for extremely low birth weight infants with a history of lung disease beginning with the period of enteral feeding in the NICU and continuing through the first eight months, post-term age. The goal is to use these findings for the design of an intervention to support appropriate infant-feeding practices, nutritional intake, growth, and development.